Road Trip?
by TwentySomethingTurd
Summary: Faberrittana, Puck and Finn were all friends when they were younger. They bury a ten year time capsule. Ten years later, they are not friends by any means. Take a journey with them to see if they can regain their friendships and maybe a little romance? Something is bound to happen with them all stuck on a bus together for hours on end. Faberry and Brittana!
1. Prologue: Forever, Guys, I Swear

Prologue: Forever, guys, I swear.

"Puck, I swear to the flying spaghetti monster, if you come near me with that _goo_ I will kick you in the shin so hard your momma will feel it." Lucy threatened the short mohawked little boy. To which he just laughed.

"Oh, come on, Luce, you know it won't get stucked much." He said, letting the green and blue goop slowly slip through his fingers almost letting it touch her hair.

"AHH!" Lucy screeched.

"Noah Puckerman, leave her alone!" Rachel demanded as she shielded her best friend from his gross, gooed-up paws.

"Thanks, Rach." Lucy thanked her friend as she looked up from her Rachel cocoon. Rachel just smiled, not moving even when Noah turned his torment onto a new victim.

"Okay guys on bus stop #7, this is your stop folks." The school bus driver said over the radio speaker.

"Bye guys, I'll see you guys in the morning. 5:30 sharp!"

"Bye Jerry!" Came the chorus of replies as each kid got off the bus.

"So, what do you think Santana's mama is gonna make us for suppa tonight?" Brittany asked Rachel and Lucy when they grouped up.

"Oh, maybe quesadillas again?!"

"Yeah. those were so freaking good!"

"Noah, _language_!" Rachel, who had been happily holding Lucy's hand, spoke to the wanna-be punk boy.

"Geez, Rachel, grow up. My mom said 'freaking' isn't a swear and if it isn't a swear I can say it." Rachel just stared at the wretched boy.

"Just because you can say it, doesn't mean you should say it, Noah. Politeness is a solid quality a girl looks for in a boy and frankly you have little to none of it." Lucy spoke up in Rachel's defense.

"Ya, ya." Noah dismissed halfheartedly.

"Hey, Rachel. Do you know anything about photosynthopy?" Finn spoke up from behind the pair.

"If you mean 'photosynthesis', the process in which plants go through to grow, then yes, Finn, I am aware of what it is. My class learned about it a month ago."

"Oh, okay." Finn stumbled a bit. "If you ever want to have an in depth conversation about it, I'm your man." He finished, confidence coming back.

"You ain't no man, Finnocence. You're barely a boy." Santana came up, linking up pinkies with Brittany and completing their friend group.

"So, what's your mom gonna make for our group dinner tonight, San?" Rachel asked as they started walking down their neighborhood street.

"I'm glad you asked, Rach, because my moms has her famous quesadillas planned for tonight!" The group all cheered in delight.

"Y'all better be there by 3:30!" She yelled as the group dispersed to their own homes.

* * *

After all of the quesadillas were eaten, and the surprise root beer floats were downed, the group of friends were sitting around a small campfire. Some were roasting marshmallows and others, aka Noah, were setting his stick on fire and torturing his friends.

"Okay!" Santana said after she stole Noah's stick and put it out.

"Did everyone bring their stuff?" There were nods and "Yep."s around the group.

"So, I put the document in the computer and got my papa to print it off. It looks more real this way." Santana passed the paper around the group letting them read it,

It read:

'We all, Rachel Barbra Berry, Brittany Susan Pierce, Santana Diabla Lopez, Noah Wilfred Puckerman, Lucy Quinn Fabray, and Finn Christopher Hudson, swear that we will be best friends forever. With that, we all agree to bury this time capsule together on this day August 12, 2002, that holds our current favorite possession, a letter we wrote to our 18 year old self, and an amount of money no more than $40.00 each. We also agree to not open the capsule, try to open the capsule or talk about the letter each of us wrote until the June, 2012.'

They all read it and signed it with very little fuss, with the exception of Lucy and Noah asking why middle names were necessary.

"Because if ya'll go AWAL, I'll have blackmail on your faces." Was Santana's answer.

"Okay, now that we all signed the letter and it is sealed tight within an envelope in the box, I think we should go around the circle and say what we're putting in the capsule for our favorite items." Rachel piped in.

"I agree, Shorty." Santana said, looking at Rachel with a sincere smile.

"I'm not much shorter than you are." Rachel grumbled more to herself, but Lucy heard it and just snuggled closer to her best friend. Santana stuck her tongue out at Rachel, a tell tale sign she heard too, but said nothing.

"I wanna go first!" Brittany exclaimed. And since it was Brittany nobody tried to protest knowing it was futile.

"Alrighty, Britt-Brat, whatcha bring with you?"

"Okay, so I gave this lots and lots of thought. At first, I thought about putting my new kitten, Prince Tubbington, in here. I mean I love him lots and he is my favorite thing right now. But I would miss him so much,"

Everyone let out the breath they were holding in relief for the grey kitten.

", so I decided to but in my Britney Spears album in instead!" Everyone clapped at the blonde, telling her it was a good idea.

They went on from there next being Noah, who put in his faux leather jacket with frayed ends on the sleeves and bottom of it; Finn put in his dad's dog tags; Rachel put in her signed Broadway poster of RENT; Lucy put in her favorite pearl necklace that her great gram passed down to her; and last but not least, Santana put in her rainbow monkey stuffy that Brittany won for her at that summer's state fair.

"Now, the fun part!" Santana declared as they lowered the box into the hole Noah dug for them.

They all watched as the box that contained their letters, money, items and friendship was lowered into the ground. Noah and Finn grabbed the shovels just as Santana's mom opened the screen door.

"Kids, it's time for me to take you guys home," They all looked at her,

"Hold on a sec, Ma." Santana spoke up.

"What are you guys doing out back there, mija?" Maribel asked as she approached the group of kids.

"Santana Diabla Lopez! Que hacen?! Your father won't approve of this." She exclaimed as what her daughter and friends were doing in her backyard.

"Papa doesn't have to find out, right mami?" Santana gave her mother her most innocent puppy dog eyes.

"After all we're making our friendship strong for years to come, mama. We buried a time capsule with stuffs in it from now and we're gonna dig it up in ten years."

The excitement and love in her daughter eyes for her friends softened Maribel's tone.

"Okay, mija, papi won't find out from me. But don't tell abuela, you know how big her mouth is." Maribel spoke of her mother-in-law with sarcasm. Santana nodded in concurrence.

"Vale, hijos, let's get you guys home." Maribel said as she ushered the group away from their capsule.

With one final glance, they all left with Santana's mother. None of them knowing that the one box would be their only hope at becoming what they were now in the future.


	2. 1: Cheerios, Punks, and Skanks, Oh My!

Chapter 1: Cheerios, Punks, and Skanks, Oh My!

"Come on, come on, come on." Rachel chanted to herself as she was sat at a stand still in traffic. There wasn't normally any traffic in her little town of Lima, Ohio. The only things that caused any sort of traffic or pause in driving were accidents, which were few and far between, and trains. The latter of which was her reason for not moving at the moment. She looked at her phone which blared '8:27 am'.

"Finally!" The train passed and Rachel sped off to school at a speed she'd never admit to reaching.

Rachel got to school ten minutes late, but she wasn't the only one. She was rushing to her English final when she ran smack dab into another person. Rachel found herself on top of the demon spawn herself Santana Lopez.

"What the hell?! Pendeja!"

Rachel's eyes widened at the anger in the skank's voice.

"I am so sorry, Santana. I was trying to not make myself later than I already am. I'm normally not this careless. I will be sure t-" Santana pushed Rachel off of herself and addressed the girl.

"Listen, Nobody, you need to watch yourself. I may not have slushied you in few days, but that doesn't mean I can't get ten here with a snap of my finger."

Rachel got up slowly and dusted her skirt off. She watched as Santana walked off in her original direction.

She really didn't know what happened to the girl that used to be one of her very best friends. That girl was long gone and her replacement was this filthy, careless, crude woman who didn't care about her future. They only thing she set her sights on was the next time she was going to get high. It was a sad sight to see for Rachel. Her friend, yes, she still considered Santana her friend even though they hadn't spoken more than five sentences to each other in the last four years. Most of those sentences were insults Santana slung Rachel's way before or after the sting of a slushie.

Rachel shook her head, taking her mind off of the past and back to the present. She rushed into her classroom. The teacher scowled at her, but said nothing as she slipped into the only seat left - beside the one and only Cheerios' captain, Quinn Fabray. Formerly known as Lucy Quinn Fabray, another one Rachel's ex-best friends. Rachel signed at her luck today. It was her official last day of this torturous hell called high school and she had already run into, literally, Santana and now she had to endure a two hour class final beside Quinn.

Rachel found herself again shaking herself from thinking about the past for the second time today.

"Okay, now that my spiel is over, and I never have to make it again for another three months. Time for the final!" Mrs. Libbe announced as she started handing out the stacks of paper.

"So, since you were twenty minutes late, Miss. Berry, I'm going to have to dock then points off our final paper. I would say don't let it happen again, but that would be pointless seeing as today is your last day at this school. So, good luck regardless." She handed the pile of papers to Rachel to hand to her row.

Rachel took her stapled pile of papers and set them on her desk. She pivoted to her left to hand the pile to Quinn. As soon as she locked eyes with her former friend, she couldn't look away. She hadn't been this close to her former best friend in years. She tried to avoid it. Now that it was inevitable, she took a good look at her Lucy. Gone was everything Lucy was. The brunette locks were replaced by dyed blonde tresses. The cute short nose was elongated and slimmed. Freckles concealed away with make-up. The one thing that Quinn and her Lucy had in common was their eyes. A beautiful swirled mix of blue, green, and hazel.

"Hand over the damn papers, Man-Hands." Quinn broke Rachel of her sad comparison. Yeah, her Lucy was long gone. Rachel handed Quinn the papers without a second glance.

After her English final, which she was happy to say she passed with a 97%, thanks to the bonus questions, Rachel headed to the cafeteria for lunch before the last two finals of the day. She got in the line for her veggie burger, right behind Brittany. What was with this day?

"Hi, Rachel." Brittany greeted.

"Hey, Brittany. How do you think your finals are going?"

Out of everyone in her old group of friends, she and Brittany were the most amicable. Then again, Brittany is nice and trusting to everyone. She always had been.

"Eh, I think I passed most of them, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna graduate." The line moved forward, bringing the pair a few people behind the front of the line.

"So, what are your plans for summer vacation, you know, before college?" Brittany asked, not really looking at Rachel. Rachel noticed this fact, following Brittany's line of sight.

* * *

"Jesus, Puckerman, I always knew you were a jackass, but this is a whole new territory." Santana chided, but amazement dripped from her voice. Puck just smirked.

"What can her and her goons do? It's the last day of school." Santana just laughed, shaking her head.

"So, when's it supposed to happen?" Clyde asked his "leader".

"Anytime now." Puck answered, taking his pocket watch from his pants.

Screams and shrieks came from the other side of the wall. The Cheerios locker room.

"Who was the fucking jokester who thought it would be hilarious to put blue dye in our shampoo?!" The head of the Cheerios and her minions barged into the lunchroom. The Skanks and Punks broke out into fit of hoots, hollers and raging laughter.

"Fucking Puckerman!" Quinn's voice bounced off the lunchroom walls.

"You rang, Smurfette." Puck greeted casually with his signature smirk.

Everyone in the cafeteria forgot about eating, studying or practically anything else besides the altercation going on between the Punk and Cheerio. Everyone, including Rachel and Brittany.

"What the hell, Noah? What did I do to freaking deserve this?" Quinn asked, her tone quieting down so only the people at the table and Cheerios could hear.

"Nothing at all, Sweetcheeks. You know, besides being your condescending, arrogant, two-faced, "Christian" self. It's all fake and you know it. Even your name isn't real, ain't that right, Lucy?" Her unused first name sent Quinn of; she lunged at Puck with a animalistic scream. Santana stepped in between the cheerleader and mohawked punk.

"Get the fuck outta the Ghetto befores you get yourself real hurt, Princess." Santana spoke up, pushing Quinn into the table across the row.

"That's your only warning, 'afore I go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your skinny white ass." She threatened.

"Ya, okay, Miss. "Lima Heights Adjacent", who's being fake now?" Quinn spoke quiet enough for only Santana to hear.

"But, whatever. You guys aren't worth my time. You guys are filthy, disgusting, dumb punks. You won't accomplish anything in your life, and that will make me happier than risking my own future and bashing in your face now." With that, she spun back on her heal, pelts of her skirt twirling as she did so, and marched out the door she came in.

* * *

"Wow." Was all Brittany said.

"What happened to all of us?" Rachel asked to no one in particular. She couldn't believe the five almost-graduate that they all are now were once the closest of friends. Never going more than the eight hours they slept at night without talking with each other.

"Move it! We only have eight more minutes left!" The kid behind Rachel pushed her. Now, Rachel Berry is known for her impeccable balance in her dance classes, outside of that mindset, now is a whole different story.

Rachel fell into Brittany who knocked into the boy coming out of the lunch line, making his tray tip and his Blue Raspberry slushie topple off and onto Rachel's white t-shirt. The lunchroom was once again brought to a complete silence and then busted out in laughter.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel! Are you okay?" Brittany asked as she helped her off the floor.

"Yes, it seems like it is just in my fate to be slushied one last time in my high school career." Rachel looked around the room of all of her peers, all of them laughing and pointing. Then she looked to Brittany.

"It was nice talking to you, Brittany. I guess I'll see you at graduation. If I don't speak to you then, I wish you the very best in your endeavors in the future."

"Bye, Rachel. I'd give you a hug, but you're blue." Rachel smiled at her still ditsy ex-friend and left.

* * *

Rachel decided to go to the gym locker room to see if they hadn't thrown out the lost and found basket yet. She figured she had nothing to lose. She hadn't been able to please her classmates with her fashion sense before, not that she had wanted to, so she would just pick the first shirt she grabbed that would fit her and be off to her next final.

She got to the locker room in record time seeing she only had less than five minutes to look for a replacement shirt. She ripped off her soiled tee, tossing it forcefully in the trash.

"Now, if I were the lost and found bucket where would I be?" She weaved in and out of the rows of lockers.

"Damn it!"

Rachel stopped in her tracks. She wasn't alone in the locker room. Well, shit.

"Hello?" Rachel asked to the air, bringing her arms to cover her bra-cover chest.

"What?" Came the reply. And low and behold, out popped a Quinn Fabray from the back of the locker rooms. Her blonde - _blue_ \- hair was dripping wet. Rachel's eyes went from white sneakers, slowly travelling up to dripping blue hair.

"Hello Lu-Quinn." Quinn's eyes landed on Rachel and widened as soon as she realized Rachel was shirtless.

"What the hell are you doing in here, _shirtless_ , Berry?" Quinn was towel-drying her hair. The white towel she was using was slowly turning blue itself. Rachel looked from Quinn to the floor where she figure Quinn was washing her hair. There was a pile of white-blue towels. She smirked, she couldn't help it.

"You think this is funny?" The cheerleader's signature glare in full blow.

"Not particularly funny "haha", no." Rachel did her best to tone down her entertainment. Quinn finished with the towel and tossed it down with the others.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're here?" Quinn asked giving her a pointed look.

"I got slushie spilled on my shirt and I decided instead of going the rest of the day with sticky sweet stained shirt, I'd come in here and just grab a shirt from the lost and found basket. I've never had to use it before because of my ESKs, but I didn't think anything would happen today of all days." Rachel answered, still looking around for the basket. She suddenly stood up straight.

"Wait! Why are you in here?" Quinn looked around, never setting her eyes on Rachel as she looked back around for the basket.

"I'm the only graduating Cheerio, so the rest of the team left after our team photos this morning."

"You're the only senior? No, that can't be. I could have sworn Cassie and Marissa were seniors as well." Rachel looked at Quinn.

"They are seniors, but they aren't graduating this year, so they decided to just leave and not do their finals. Dumbasses." Rachel nodded at this information.

"That still doesn't explain why you're in here instead of the Cheerios' locker room."

"Geez, Roadkill, you writing a book?" Rachel's face changed instantly. Shaking her head she turned away from Quinn. It was her last day of high school, like forever, so Quinn's Cheerios' status didn't matter anymore, It didn't affect her. So, she ignored Quinn and resumed her search. Quinn noticed the change in Rachel's demeanor.

"Hey, I'm here because I locked myself out of the other one, okay? Happy?"

"Oh, yes, I am so happy, the queen of McKinley has decided to answer the question of a humble peasant such as myself."

"Stop being so dramatic, Berry."

"Sure, I'm being dramatic. I wasn't the one who almost got her ass kicked in front of the whole school. Nice going, by the way."

"Santana was asking for it." Quinn quipped.

"Oh, sure. She could kick your ass with one arm behind your back. You are all talk and can bring someone to their knees with your cutting words, but Santana is the brute. She's quiet until WHAM," Rachel clapped her hands together close to Quinn's head, making her jump. "She comes all up on ya from behind!"

"Jesus, Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed, good-naturedly as she put a hand on her and Rachel's chests. Hers to calm her racing heart and Rachel's to keep her at arm's length. Quinn let out a breathless laugh, smiling.

"It's always been that way." Rachel finished. She looked at Quinn who returned her gaze. After a moment, Quinn broke the staring contest. She was still breathing hard, and as she just noticed, so was Rachel. She looked down at her hand, instantly removing it as if it was on fire. It felt like it was. They both looked away. Quinn turned to full-length mirror to inspect the remaining damage on her head.

"Fucking Noah Fucking Puckerman."

"That's a lot of fuckings." Rachel commented light-heartedly. Quinn's face broke into a small smirk.

"Look what he did. It's never going to come out before graduation on Sunday." Rachel dared a few steps closer to Quinn. She looked Quinn in the eyes through their reflections.

"You know, that tint of blue doesn't look too bad on you." Rachel commented. She leaned in to get a closer look, slowly turning left and then right. Teasing her hair in her hand, she smiled.

"You know a few years back I thought about dying my whole head pink. Just to fuck with people. Show them I'm not just the stereotypical blonde cheerleader. But I lost my gut and tossed it out in the neighbor's' trash can so my mom wouldn't find it and make a huge deal."

"That definitely would have caused a stir." Quinn nodded and "Mhm'ed".

"Well, now, I obviously can't do anything about it. And honestly, I think I'm starting to grow to like it." Quinn shook her head wildly, getting the rest of the water off. She smiled and turned away from the mirror, grabbing her backpack she rummaged through it, finally finding and tossing her hot pink tank at Rachel.

"Cover up, Rach. You don't want to give people a free show of what should be earned." Quinn then left into the abyss of the school hallway.

After Rachel tugged the new, clean shirt over her head, she stopped midway. It smelled so good. A mix of fresh cut grass and flowers. Her new favorite scent. Rachel didn't have much time to cherish it, though because when she looked at her phone and noticed she was again ten minutes late to another exam, she ran to the complete opposite end of the building just to meet her teachers disappointed gaze once again as she quietly entered the classroom. Her classmates had already begun their exams.

"Late again, Miss. Berry?" Miss. Libbe commented, tsking as she handed her the exam.


	3. 2: Of Graduations and Altercations

Chapter 2: Of Graduations and Altercations

"Now, let's hear it for McKinley High School's Class of 2012!" Principal Figgins spoke into the microphone on the center of the big stage. The crowd, graduates and families alike, clapped and cheered. Caps were thrown as the right of passage for the students.

After the ceremony the graduates and families were strewn about in the gymnasium taking pictures, hugging it out, making promises most would probably never keep. One of those families taking pictures was the Pierce family.

"Okay, honey, stand by the plaques over there. Pierce, stand closer to your daughter and please for God's sake look formal." Whitney Pierce begged her husband, trying to get her him to take a decent photo that they could put in the album.

"Okay, daddy, let's get a silly one!" Mrs. Pierce just sighed, but clicking the picture anyway as her daughter and husband both made funny faces at the camera. She may look more like her, but Brittany was definitely her father's child.

"Honey, isn't that Rachel? Gods, I haven't seen her in forever. Think we could get her to take a picture?" Brittany's father asked, not really waiting for an answer.

"Rachel, honey, you think you could take a picture with our Britts? For old times sake?" Pierce Pierce asked a he approached Rachel and her dads who were taking her pictures by the window.

"Uhm, I -" Rachel looked at Brittany who had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Come on, baby girl. We'll take some pictures too!" Hiram Berry said as he ushered his daughter to where the Pierce family was taking pictures.

"Okay, girls. Ready, one, two, three! Say cheese!"

"Wait, what kind of cheese?"

The image was captured. Rachel with her arm around Brittany bent over in laughter. Brittany on the other hand had a confused look on her face. They took a few more takes without the aforementioned dairy incident.

* * *

"Mija!" Maribel Lopez stood outside of her daughter's door. There was no answer. So, she yelled again, banging on the door. Still nothing.

"Santana!" Silence. Maribel had enough. She opened the door.

"Mija, you have a friend at th- Que horror! Que pasando?!" Santana broke apart from Puck.

"Ma, Jesus! Intimidad, por favor!" Santana had absolutely no shame in being caught half-naked. What she did have a problem with was her mack getting interrupted. She was a girl and she had needs. Maribel was now focusing her eyes at the far corner of her daughter's room, not looking at her shirtless baby girl or the equally shirtless boy below her.

"Que necesitas, Ma?" Santana asked her mom, climbing off of Puck and putting her shirt on. She didn't want her mother to have an aneurysm. Now, that would really put a damper on her mack time.

"Your friends are outside. By your arbol especial." Maribel finally made eye contact with her daughter.

"Friends. What friends?" Santana asked. She really didn't have any friends. Yes, she was part of Skank group in high school, but they weren't the type of friends to come to your house and hang out. She wouldn't really consider any of them real friends anyway. They were just there to bitch to each other, rile each other up and support them when they got into fights. Her only friend, if you could call him that, was Puck. And he was here in her bed.

"What friends, Ma?" She just wanted her mom to go so she could get back to fucking Puck so he could leave her alone. There was only so much of him she could take if his lips weren't locked with hers.

"Rachel, Brittany, Finn and Quinn, mija." Maribel looked at her daughter like she was supposed to know why they all showed up out of the blue. Honestly, Santana didn't have a clue. She hadn't spoken to any of them in years. Well, okay, she had spoken to them if you count intimidating and insulting Rachel, mocking Finn, whispering about Brittany when she walked by, and getting into screaming matches with Quinn speaking.

"What?!" Santana flew off of her bed and to her bedroom window. What her mother said was true. There they were, all fucking four of them. She didn't know why they were here, but she was sure as hell about to find out.

* * *

Two Hours Earlier

Rachel didn't know what to do now. She felt as if she was in limbo. No longer a student, but not quite an adult yet. She was currently laying on her bed with her head hanging off the end. She had graduated. The feeling of pride had left her hours ago. She sighed, she was now a high school graduate and she was going to spend her summer before college the same as she did the last four years. Doing nothing but hanging out at her house, posting her weekly song cover video onto her YouTube account. Speaking of, it was time to do this week's video. For once, she didn't look forward to it. Which of course felt odd, but then again she felt odd.

After she recorded her lackluster version of 'Confident' by Demi Lovato, she pulled her camera and computer to the head of her bed. She plugged it in and with a few muscle-memorized clicks she was uploading her video to her account.

She looked at her alarm clock, 7:56. It wasn't even eight o'clock and she had nothing to do. Having nothing to read for a class, no essay to write, and no test to prep for felt great, but that meant she had nothing to do. She was bored. No, boredom was an understatement. She was beside herself with ennui. Seeing as she had nothing left to do tonight, Rachel decided to get her night routine completed early and probably go to bed early too. That would make it easier to get up at her usual time to do her morning workout routine which she would not slack on. As it was the only thing she had left of her old schedule.

 _Bah-ding._ Her laptop lit up ten minutes after she crawled into bed. It didn't really wake her up though, for that to happen she would have had to be asleep. Shifting a little, she brought and arm out from her blanket to poke in her password. It was a Facebook message.

 **[Finn Hudson: Hey, Rachel. It's Finn.]** Rachel sighed, shaking her head, but answering the boy nonetheless.

 **[Yes, I know, Finn. It says it at the top of the Messenger]**

 **[What's up?]**

 **[Finn Hudson: Oh, right, sorry. Have you heard from Brittany?]** Rachel's brows furrowed.

 **[I haven't heard from her since earlier today at graduation. Why?]**

 **[She said she was going to text you, like an hour ago. It's about the capsule.]** Okay, now Rachel really had no idea what the boy was talking about. But she did remember hearing her phone go off earlier. She didn't bother getting out of bed to get it because she thought it was an app alert, not a text message. Frankly, because the only people to text her were asleep in the next room. She untangled herself from the covers and went to get the phone, curiosity peaked. Swiping open her phone, she did in fact have quite a few new messages from an unsaved number.

 **9:32PM {Hey, Rach. It's Brittany Bitch. Lol]**

 **9:35PM {Sorry, anywho! Lord Tubbington just reminded me, today's the day we need to dig up our time capsule.}**

 **9:41PM {Finn and I are gonna go dig it up! Wanna go? I figured it'd be nice seeing it's your stuff in it too.}**

 **9:47PM {Rachel?}**

 **9:53PM {Okay, welp. Me and Finn will be heading out in 20 mins. Txt back if you wanna come.}**

 **9:55PM {BTW please don't tell Santana or Quinn, not that you have their** # **s , I just want my CD back. It's totally a collectible.}**

Rachel hopped back to her bed and her conversation with Finn, who had sent her a message.

 **[Finn Hudson: Rachel?]**

 **[Is it too late to join you and Brittany?]** She hoped it wasn't. She was already changing into something a bit more suitable for the world outside of her bedroom. She didn't think silk booty shorts and tanktop would be sufficient in their endeavor.

 **[Finn Hudson: Nah. :) We hoped you'd change your mind.]**

 **[Awesome. Thanks, Finn. How long should you be?]**

 **[Finn Hudson: We're outside.]** Rachel closed her laptop and stuffed her phone into the pocket of her sweats. She slipped on her tennis shoes, grabbed her keys from the hook and out the door she went.

"Hi, Rachel!" Brittany greeted when Rachel entered the backseat.

"Hey, Brittany. Hey, Finn."

"Hey, Rach." Finn shot her a smile as he back out of her driveway.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Suddenly nervous now that she had time to think about what they were truly going to do.

"We're gonna go to Santana's house, go out back and dig up the capsule. I'm not a total douchebag. I'm not going to like take all of the money. I just want my forty and my dad's tags. We can even leave the box there for the bitch to find and have it on her conscience what she does with the rest of it."

"Finn!" Rachel scolded the sulky boy. She noticed how Brittany demeanor changed with how Finn addressed Santana, her ex BFF.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, Brittany," He looked over to the blonde appearing that what he said to be sincere. "But she changed. And definitely not for the better."

"We all have changed." Rachel said thinking about another person who had negatively changed. For the rest of the ride, they were all silent. That changed as soon as they turned into Santana's driveway.

"Guys, I don't think we should do this." Rachel spoke up as the car came to a stop.

"Why not?" Brittany piped up, turning around in her seat to pout at Rachel.

"What if we get caught for trespassing, _because that is what we're doing_ , and get taken to jail? I can't have anything on my record. I just barely made it into NYADA." Finn just laughed.

"We're not gonna get caught, Rachel." Rachel looked at him hesitantly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, Brittany," He motioned for Brittany to remove the blanket from beside Rachel. "We have all of the tricks of the trade to fade into the night."

"Like what?"

"I got shovels, black hoodies, low light flashlights, and the best of all- ski masks!" Rachel's eyes widened at all of the incriminating evidence that was sitting beside her. Finn got out the car, helping Brittany out as he came around to the back. He started grabbing some things for himself and handing some to Brittany. They both put on the black hoodies, grabbed flashlights and shovels.

"You coming with us, Rach?" Brittany asked after she and Finn were good to go. Rachel sighed. She could either go with them and try and defuse any sticky situation they got into or stay in the car, knowing nothing of what was happening and be charged as an accomplice in whatever they got themselves into. She got out of the car.

"Here you go, Rachel." Finn tried to hand her sweatshirt and mask. She shook her head.

"I think I'll just take the flashlight." Finn just shrugged his shoulders and tossed them back into his car.

"So, do either of you recall where we buried it?" Rachel asked as they started walking toward the woods out back of Santana's house.

"Behind Santana's special tree." Finn answered.

"Arbol especial." Brittany commented.

"That's what I said." Finn dismissed. Brittany just shook her head, looking sad. But as soon as it was there, the emotion was gone and replaced with her normal happy self.

"So, it should be right about- _here_!" Finn shined his flashlight at the purple-leafed tree. He walked closer and shined his flashlight around.

"AH!" Finn jumped as his light caught a figure in the dark.

"AH!" Rachel and Brittany jumped, more from Finn's sudden loud sound than the person sitting on a stump near the tree.

"Quinn?"

"Well it took you guys long enough." Finn glowered at her.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Rachel asked not entirely unpleasant, but at the same time not her nicest tone. Quinn rose from the stump, dusting the back of her jeans off.

"You guys didn't think I was just going to take my money and my gram's pearls, did you?"

"We weren't going to take anything but what belonged to us." Finn spoke up annoyed. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"If you've been here so long, why didn't _you_ dig it up?"

"Does it look like I have a shovel?" Flashlights were shone around Quinn. No shovel.

"I thought you guys would have been here already digging it up. I can't just dig it up with my bare hands."

"I thought that's what dogs were best at, though?" Finn mumbled. Not two seconds later was Quinn's hands were on either side of his hoodie, pulling him closer to her.

"Listen here, Hudson, I kicked your ass years ago and I can do it again. Just dig that shit up and give my the pearls and I'll be on my way. 'Kay?" She shoved him away from her.

* * *

Present

"Still getting beat up by girls half your size, Hudson?" Everyone's eyes left Quinn and Finn, settling on the new arrivals. It was Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman.

"Santana." Finn addressed the latina.

"When my moms told me you guys were out back, I didn't believe her. But low and behold, you idiots really are here." Santana turned to Puck, smirking. "I'm going to have fun with this." She said, starting to take out her earrings.

"We're not here for any trouble." Finn stood in between Rachel and Santana, stopping the intense lock and keep glare the Skank had with her.

"Well too bad. That's what you're gonna get. Now who wants to be first?" Santana asked looking around as Puck came to her side, ready to help when told.

"STOP!" All of a sudden, Brittney's shrill voice broke the tension like a glass bottle. She looked at Santana directly.

"Please, 'Tana." She demanded softer than last time. Santana stepped back, glaring a bit.

"Don't call me that." She gritted out.

"We just want what is ours and then we'll leave." Brittany explained gently.

"I don't got anything that belongs to any of you."

"Oh, yeah, what about the time capsule?" Finn broke in. Santana's face shown of surprise. She really, really didn't want to deal with the people today. She technically didn't have to. All she had to do is demand they leave and if they didn't she'd call the police and get them arrested. But there was something that was stopping her. Something that she wouldn't bring up even in her mind at this time. Nope, not until she had a trusty bottle of whiskey by her side would she touch that something with a ten foot pole.

"Fine, whatever. But you won't find anything over here." Finn stalked toward Santana, being brought to a stop by a hard clip to the shoulder by Puck. The ex-friends bore daggers into each other.

"You won't find it here because the arbol especial that we buried it under is over there." She glanced a few feet away where an exact replica of the tree they were standing in front of stood. Rachel and Brittany's eyes widened, the latter of which sent Santana a sad, questioning glance. Santana broke the contact as soon as it happened, moving toward the other tree.


	4. 3: Like a Band of Gypsies

Chapter 3: Like a Band of Gypsies

"Hey, 'Tana. How're you doing?" Brittany asked as she smoothed her black dress down, like her mom taught her to do hours before, and sitting next to her friend.

"I guess, I'm 'kay. I know he's in heaven, but I want him here with me still. I mean, God has enough angels as it is. He even has Lily and she was the bestest dog ever. So, why does he need 'buelo too?" Santana sniffed, wiping her eyes with her fists. Brittany pulled Santana into her, letting her put her head on her shoulder.

"Santana! We have a present for you!" Rachel came calling from the hallway. Dragging a grumbling Noah by his white shirt collar, Quinn doing the same to Finn, only by the ear.

"You don't need to get up at all!" Rachel assured leaving for a moment, coming back into the room with a CD player. She pressed play, the melody of 'You Got a Friend in Me' started. The four of them started swaying and singing to the beat of the music. Rachel grabbed Finn, twirling like they had practiced. Puck spun Quinn around Finn and Rachel. As the final lines were sung the kids were winded but proud, especially when Santana looked up from Brittany's shoulder and smiled at her friends.

"Thank you, guys. You didn't have to do that."

"That's not what Rachel said…" Rachel and Quinn smacked Puck.

"Girls!" They glared at him.

"Santana, can you and your friends come here, please?" Maribel Lopez called from the end of the hallway. Brittany rose from the bed first, offering her hand to Santana who took it following her lead.

"Ya, mama?" Maribel looked at her daughter with sad eyes.

"Your papa and I would like you to help us with something, can you do that?"

"Can my friends come, too?" Maribel smiled at the group. They were a great group of kids, she hoped they'd be with her Santana for her life. God knew how Santana would handle it if she lost any of them.

"Of course, mija. Follow me out back guys." Maribel lead her daughter and friends out back to where her husband, Geraldo Lopez, was standing with the project.

"A tree?" Brittany questioned.

"Not just any tree, mijita, it is called a 'arbol especial'. What you do with this very special tree is cherish it as you would the loved one you lost. And this one is for Santana's abuelo. You come out here, take care of the arbol especial, watering, talking to it. It helps makes you feel better." Santana had gradually let go of Brittany's hand and made her way to her mom, give her a big hug.

"Can I name it Abuelito after abuelo?"

"Yes you can, mija. Take care of Abuelito like abuelo took care of you." Santana nodded, going to her dad.

"You wanna pat the dirt to make sure Abuelito is in there nice and snug, baby girl?" Santana was already doing so.

"You will be the biggest and strongest arbol especial tree in the world, Abuelito, just like mi abuelo was." She spoke to the little tree as she smoothed down the dirt by the base of its trunk.

* * *

"Hola, Abuelito." Brittany greeted the now big, strong tree. That caught Santana's attention. She stared at the blonde for a bit before Brittany glanced back sending her a small smile.

Finn started digging without a word. Everyone else was quiet and staring at anything but each other.

"So, what does everyone have planned for the for summer and beyond. I heard you got into Yale, Quinn, congratulations, I mean it." Quinn looked at Rachel.

"Berry, what the hell do you think this is, a fucking get together? No, shut up and let Finnept concentrate on digging."

"I'm sorry, Santana, I was just trying to make conversation."

"Well fucking don't." There was silence again, nothing but the sound of Finn's heavy breathing.

"Yeah, I did. And thanks." Came Quinn's reply a few minutes later.

"How about you, Santana, you gonna be on the pole anytime soon. Or did you actually get accepted into a real strip club?" Quinn asked, goadingly.

"Hell yeah, blondie. Can I schedule you in for any special time or would you just prefer to show up unexpectedly, 'cause I don't know if I'd be able to take you then." Santana played along.

"Are you really going to be a stripper, Santana?" Brittany asked the latina.

"Fuck no."

"Then, what do you have planned?" Rachel broke in. Santana shot a glare to Rachel, but still feeling Brittany's eyes on her, expecting an answer, she caved.

"I may go to school for electrical engineering. We'll see." Santana dismissed.

"I found it!"

"Finally!" All of the girls exclaimed together. Puck came to the front, grabbing one side of the box as Finn grabbed the other.

"Thanks, man,"

"Yeah, don't mention it."

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" Rachel got ahead of herself. Finn and Puck tore the duct tape and protective plastic wrap off. They did the same thing to the box.

"Wow, this stuff is so old!" Puck picked up his old leather jacket, holding it up to himself. Everyone chuckled at the size difference.

"My dad's dog tags." Finn picked up the silver tags, inspecting the inscriptions before putting them around his neck.

"He was my hero." Puck spoke of Finn's dad, the late Christopher Hudson.

"Mine, too." Finn agreed before blindly reaching into the box.

"And, next we have 'RENT: On Broadway!' Rachel!" Rachel and the others came close.

"That'd be mine!" Rachel squealed, grabbing the poster from the taller boy. Everyone else surrounded the box, not waiting for Finn to give them their stuff. They all grabbed their respected money envelopes, lastly was the letters.

"You think we should read them out loud?" Finn asked the group of ex-friends.

"No!" Santana and Quinn answered in unison. To which the rest of them just stared. Quinn blushed, Santana just glared, both separating a bit from the group going to read their letters. The rest followed suit. A few moments later Rachel giggled.

"What's up with you, Berry?" Quinn asked the girl.

"I have gold star stickers all over this page. I guess they were my thing back then too." She commented, showing her paper to the rest.

"Have you changed at all?"

"I guess not." Rachel shrugged.

"What does yours say, Brittany?" Never one for silence, and figuring Brittany would be her safest bet.

"Uh, nothing much just that I wanted to become a dancer. Oh, and to make sure that I remembered to give Prince Tubbington a promotion to Lord when I got home." Brittany stuffed the letter in her backpack.

"Uh, does anyone remember putting this letter in here?" Quinn asked the group as she looked into the box seeing the odd envelope left in there.

"What?" Santana grabbed the letter from her and tore it open.

Dear niñitos,

The love and support and friendship I see when you kids get together makes my heart grow. Please, never lose touch of your bond with each other, it will help you all in the long run of life. To have people who know the true you and want what's best for that, they come few and far between.

Mi cielo, Santana, I want to say congratulations on graduating. Seeing as this will be read ten years in the future, I hope you accomplish that of which is troubling now. Just know I will always love you and want the very best in the world for you niña, for you to be happy and loved as much as you love.

Back to the purpose of this letter, you know how distracted I tend to get. I have included in this letter one thousands dollars for a road trip for all of you to travel together. Please take this opportunity to spend time together. To catch up with those who may have strayed. To relive old memories and to make new ones. To talk about future endeavors, lives and wants. Enjoy lovelies.

Muchos besitos and much love,

Abuelita Alma

Santana's voice started to break at the end of the letter. The rest of the kids were in awe of what had just been bestowed to them.

"Are you okay, 'Tana?" Brittany brought the Skank into a hug. Santana allowed herself to indulge in the comfort of her old friend, bringing her closer and holding on tighter.

"So, whatcha guys think, should we go?"

"I think the real question is not if we should go, but if we can be cooped up together for an extended amount of time." No one spoke up knowing Rachel's concern wasn't unwarranted.

"I say let's do this." Santana was the only one to speak up. Her willingness was unexpected to say the least. Puck and Finn celebrated and high-fived each other.

Rachel didn't know what this summer was going to hold in store for her, but seeing Puck and Finn conversing without animosity and Santana seeking comfort in Brittany like their friendship hadn't ended years ago gave her hope for reconciliation. She turned to look at Quinn only to find the girl in question already staring at her. She looked uncomfortable, but Rachel really couldn't blame her. Rachel, herself, was unsure of how to go about trying to get their friendship back in her life. But if her other friends (she used that term lightly) could do it, she would try her damnedest to do the same. She missed her Lucy.

* * *

The next morning Rachel was awoken feeling such an intense feeling of nostalgia. Her dream felt so real. But it couldn't be, right? Santana actually being semi-nice to her and the rest of them enjoying each other's company.

"Honey, there's a weird looking bus in our driveway. Oh! It's Lucy Fabray. Sweetheart, you didn't tell me she was coming over."

"So, it wasn't a dream then." Rachel said to herself.

"Well, hello, Lucy! It's been such a long while since I've seen you. I like what you did with your hair, sweetie." Hiram opened his mouth before Rachel made it to the door.

"I'll be right back, Quinn. I have yet to pack, but I'm sure I can throw something together really quickly." Rachel assured before sprinting up the stairs to her room.

True to her word, it only took her ten minutes to throw a little bit of everything she owned into her maroon suitcase. She packed every type of clothing from thermal to her bikini. Her laptop, cellphone, camera and their respective chargers. As she hobbled down the stairs, her bulky suitcase clunking over every step, she heard her father and Quinn, they were laughing.

"Okay, what'd I miss?" Rachel asked her dad.

"Well Quinn had just informed me of this trip you all are taking, that you had yet to tell me about. Did you think you were just going to leave without informing me or your daddy?" Hiram asked his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Dad. We just met up again last night to unearth our time capsule and we just-"

"Oh so you snuck out without telling either of us too?" Rachel's face contorted, how could she be so stupid to let that slip. Hiram just broke out into laughter at his daughter's facial expressions. Quinn, too, let out a giggle. Rachel eyed them both.

"What?"

"Honey, it's okay. Really. I know you're older now. Your daddy and I know you need to make your own decisions in your life. I'm not mad."

"So, you were just messing with me?" Hiram nodded. Rachel scoffed at her dad's audacity.

"You have my permission to go on a trip with your friends, not that it's needed. Just send us a postcard or two?" He asked as Rachel squealed jumping up to hug him.

"You got it! I'll send one from every state we hit." Rachel promised, giving him one more squeeze and a kiss on the held open the door for Rachel and her suitcase.

"Road trip!" Puck gave a holler out the back window.. Rachel smiled, giving her father one more look back and a wave before she climbed aboard the bus.

"Yo, Rachel!" Finn greeted from the driver's seat. She waved as she entered further inside. The interior of the bus looked bigger than she guessed. On the outside it looked as a normal yellow school bus, but gone were the original pleather seats and in their place was two made up twin-size beds, a couch, a microwave and a mini fridge. It was safe to say Rachel was pretty amazed.

"Please tell me this wasn't stolen."

"Nah, it's all legal. My uncle and I found it in a junkyard a few years back and have slowly been restoring it ever since.

"Wow, Noah. I'm impressed." Rachel sat down on the far end of the couch. She tossed her suitcase on the other side of the arm.

"So, what is the actual plan?" Quinn asked as she settled in between Rachel and Puck.

"Don't know. Right now all I want is breakfast." Santana answered from the bed opposite the couch, beside Brittany.

"You wanna hit McDonald's drive thru up for hash browns and breakfast sandwiches?" Finn asked the group, stopping at a red light.

"I'm down."

"Me too." Brittany agreed.

* * *

"So, where are we heading to?" Rachel asked as she finished her egg and cheese on an english muffin.

"Brittany and I were talking all last night. We decided that it'd be fair to let each of us choose a place to go, spend a few days there and then head to the next place, so on and so forth." Quinn looked at Santana.

"Awe, did Brittany teach you to play fair again?" She teased, though not maliciously.

"Yeah, whatever." Santana just stretched her legs out across the mattress.

"So, who goes first?" Asked Finn.

"Brittany was the one to come up with the idea. And her place is in the state, so I thought it'd be the easiest way to start us off." Santana supplied. The group agreed.

"Where's your place, Britt?" Quinn asked, kicking off her flats and putting her legs up on Puck's lap, her torso on Rachel's.

"I figured we could go to Cleveland. It has something for everyone to enjoy and we've been there before, so we can reminisce."

"I'm down with this, I can finally gamble!" Puck exclaimed with a mouthful of hash browns.

"I'm okay with being the driver for the most part, but I guess as a conversation starter, who has their driver's license?"

"Me."

"Yo."

"Barely, but ya."

"I have my permit." Were Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Brittany's answers respectively.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked the unusually quiet girl.

"I don't have my license." Rachel mumbled.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Well we're gonna change that this summer, Shorty. That's just sad." The rest of the bus agreed with the Skank.

"Any requests for driving music?" Puck asked hooking his laptop up to the speaker.

"Can we-"

"No show tunes!" Puck and Santana interrupted Rachel's request.

"I wasn't gonna ask for that." Rachel grumped, sulking down into the couch cushion.

"Don't lie, Rach. You forget we know you. And you _are_ show tunes, Miss. Glee Club Captain." Rachel just glared at the cheerleader, sticking her tongue out.

"I'm surprised you even knew that." She commented honestly.

"You'd be surprised at what I know." Quinn commented back. Rachel left it at that, not wanting to start an argument. This trip was about starting anew, not bringing up old wounds.

* * *

Author's Note: So, hello! Welcome to my new story. I've been stationary for so long in my writing. No time, energy or gumption to write until this plot bunny entered my brain. This is actually a plot I used for another story I did years ago that I never published because I never finished it. So, I rewrote and revamped it for the Glee fandom. I don't know how long this will be, and I don't want to guess because I don't want it to end up shorted than I thought and be disappointed with myself.

There are a few things that I'd like to address going into this story, FIRST: This is a multi-couple fic, I didn't want to name them off, but I don't want people the read this chapters in and then complain when there was hints of the couple they wanted to happen, but they didn't end up getting together. The push and pull is what authors do all the time, it keeps readers engaged in the story if there is hope that what they want to happen could happen. That being said, I surrender. The end couples to this story will be...

Answered in the next chapter if you answer the following questions!

1\. How do you like the story so far? Best and worst parts?

2\. Anything I should change in my writing style or transitions to better this story or the ?

3\. Who would you _like_ for some of the end couples to be?

4\. Are the characters' personalities too OOC (Out of Character)?

5\. I plan on integrating Kurt and Blaine into the story a few chapters down the road, are there any other people in the New Direction family you'd like to see in here?

6\. Any critiques? Compliments?

7\. Who is your favorite character so far? Why?

Okay, so, that's it. I look forward to reading your answers! Thanks so much again for reading, favoriting, and following this story. It means a lot! I hope you liked this chapter. We now know where our group of misfits are heading first. I honestly can't wait to write about all of the adventures I plan on them having. Thanks again for reading!

~ Paige ~


	5. 4: Finally in Cleveland!

Chapter 4: Finally in Cleveland!

"So, from what I can tell, we need to take a right at the next exit."

"What? My GPS says to continue straight for the next forty minutes." Rachel went to where Puck was sitting to compare phones.

"I don't care whose phone's GPS we use, but pick _one_ and only use that one from now on." Quinn groaned from her spot on the couch.

"Yes, Barbie has a point. Using two is making us zig-zag from one highway to another. I mean, come on, it's been four hours. We should have already been in Cleveland at like noon." Santana spoke up from where the group assumed she was sleeping. Rachel huffed, but stuffed her phone in her pocket, letting Puck navigate with Finn.

There was only a five minute gap of silence before Rachel spoke up again.

"So, I think we should play a game to get to know each other again. Anyone familiar with _Coke or Pepsi_?" Santana groaned. She was trying, but failing due to everyone else's _inability to shut their traps_ , to nap. Brittany was the only one to hear her mini sound of protest. And Santana didn't protest further once she saw Brittany's disappointed scowl. Instead she turned over to face the two women on the couch.

"Okay, but you're first, Berry." Rachel smiled, locking eyes with Brittany.

"Brittany, Coke or Pepsi?" Santana rolled her eyes at the girl's lack of originality.

"Coke!" Brittany happily answered. The blonde turned to her bedmate.

"Kittens or puppies, Tana?"

"Puppies." Santana answered. It was true, she prefered dogs to cats, though she didn't really do small or squeaky things.

"Top or bottom, Quinnie?" Quinn's gaze went from the scenery outside, crashing to a halt in a hard glare directed at Santana.

"It's just a question." Santana said innocently.

"Just ask another one, Santana." Rachel interrupted the two.

"No, you wanted to play this game. Make her answer it or it stops here." Santana stretched her legs across the mattress, leaning against the side of the bus. Rachel looked from the smirking Latina to the former cheerleading captain, defeated.

"Top." Quinn responded after only a couple of minutes.

"Me too. I always start brushing my teeth on the top." The Latina smirked before cackling at how uncomfortable the former Cheerio looked. Quinn just glared, rolling her eyes.

"Finn or Puck? Since everyone and their mother knows you screwed them both." Quinn tried unsuccessfully to get back at Santana. The woman just shrugged.

"Neither's a good lay if you compare it to the soft, sweet and sensual loving of a woman. Don't you agree, Berry?" All eyes went from the Skank to the former show choir captain who was caught up staring at Quinn's side profile.

"Huh, what?" Rachel blinked, now eye to eye with Quinn's hazel blues.

"Did you sleep with Santana?" The question tumbled out of Quinn's mouth before she could stop it. Not that she wanted to. Who the hell did Santana think she was? Insinuating that she and Rachel had done that. She knows she has - _had_ \- a crush on the girl.

"What?! Of course not! It is - it was _nothing_ like that." Rachel tried to explain herself.

"Ya, okay, whatever. I don't care. It's just that's gross. Don't think anything like that will happen during this excursion." Quinn turned away from Rachel and the other two girls, facing the front of the bus.

* * *

"We made it!" Puck exclaimed with excitement as Finn pulled into the parking lot.

"Where exactly are we?" Brittany asked as she stretched from where her and Santana were totally not snuggled up on the front matress.

"We are currently in the parking lot of a gas station in the southern part of Cleveland, Oh-Aitch." Puck informed the blonde, hopping out of the passenger's seat, leaving the bus.

"What time is it?" Rachel also piped up quietly. She carefully removed Quinn's head from her shoulder, laying it against the back of the couch.

That didn't last long as Quinn woke up almost instantly when she was stirred. She blinked herself awake, looking from Rachel to the open door of the bus. She let out a little squeak as she stretched out all of her muscles. Rachel smiled at how innocent and adorable Quinn was at the moment. Her tight ponytail loosened a bit, a few wisps askew across her face. It was refreshing to see a glimpse of Quinn that wasn't all uptight and perfectly perfect. Not that Rachel didn't think Quinn was perfect because _God_ there was nobody better in her eyes. But this more relaxed version of Quinn was quickly becoming a favorite of hers.

"I got munchies! Tacos, nachos, hamburgers, soda and Twinkies!" Puck's voice broke through the silence in the bus.

"I heard tacos. Dame esos!" Santana shouted, rising up instantly from her slumber. Puck handed the two tacos to the Latina who ripped one open, taking a big bite.

"Oh ya." Santana chewed on her mouthful of taco happily.

"You sleep well, Santana?" Quinn asked, merth evident in her voice.

The former skank's hair was currently all a mess, frizzy and on end. She looked like she had an afro. But it didn't matter to Santana, she had tacos. Plus, she knew she still looked hot, albeit a hot mess, but still hot. She shrugged, taking another bite of her taco.

"I could say the same about you, Q. You looked awfully comfortable all cuddled up next to Berry." Santana bit back with no actual bite to it. Rachel blushed. Quinn just rolled her eyes, stealing the still wrapped taco from Santana's lap. Santana glared, but didn't try to take it back.

"All I have left is this hamburger, any takers?" Puck waved the lone food item in the air.

"Are you going to eat anything, Rach?" Quinn asked once everyone was settled back in their places.

"Nothing's vegan, so I guess not. I mean, I brought some granola bars in my bag, so I guess I'll just go get those." Quinn felt bad, looking down at her taco all greasy and meat-ridden. Don't get her wrong, she would never give up the meaty deliciousness, but she still felt bad for Rachel.

"Don't you dare get up, Jew Babe." Puck said as Rachel started to move. "I just so happened to score you this here veggie burger. I didn't want to assume you kept up with Kashrut. I mean look at me. But I guess you're still the better Jew." Noah tossed the veggie burger to Rachel.

"Thank you so much, Noah! I truly am famished." Rachel dug into the veggie burger with the same fervor Santana did her taco.

After all of the food was devoured, stomachs full, the group got down to business.

"Okay, now that we're finally here," Santana glared at Finn and Puck. "I think we should talk about what we want to do."

"I wanna hit the casino!"

"I don't care." Santana dismissed Puck with a hand in the air. "Brittany chose this stop, so she can decide what to do."

"I thought we could go to the zoo and aquarium tomorrow morning and afternoon, and then the casino that night." Puck brought a fist into the air, bringing it down in a celebratory fashion. "Then, maybe on Thursday, we can hit The _A Christmas Story_ house museum and the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame and whatever else we see interesting." The whole group was amazed at how strategic Brittany's plan was.

"Sure."

"Sounds good to me."

"I can't wait, Brittany."

All of them actually agreed that the first leg of their trip was coming together great.

For the next few hours they all did their own thing, some on their phones, others writing, Santana was snoozing.

"Hey, Quinn." Rachel looked up from her phone to the blonde who was currently writing in what appeared to be a journal. As soon as Quinn saw Rachel staring, she slammed it shut.

"Yes, Rachel?" Quinn answered, disregarding the fact the Rachel's eyes were currently on her book, she kept it shut.

"I know Santana isn't interested in conversing so much at the moment, but how are you? How have you been? I know we haven't had a real conversation since eighth grade, but isn't this what this trip is all about, reuniting?" Rachel rambled.

"I have been okay, I guess. I mean as a whole my life has been a shit show that I'd rather not relive at the moment. But at the moment, I am very content right where I am." Quinn smiled over at Rachel whose eyes sparkled at Quinn's words.

Rachel did have an idea at what Quinn had gone through during their high school years, after all word spread fast in a school as small as hers. And Quinn being at the top of said small school, anything that had to do with her spread down the hierarchy fast. Quinn had gotten pregnant their sophomore year, the first year that she became captain of the Cheerios. She was the youngest captain they've ever had. When word spread that she had become pregnant, her parents, mainly her father, which didn't really surprise Rachel, Russell had always been a perfectionist and a tyrannical leader of the Fabray household, kicked her out. She transferred schools, staying with her cousin Mercedes for the remainder of her pregnancy. Then, at the beginning of their junior year Quinn had returned as perfect and pristine as ever and nothing was spoken of anything again. Rachel assumed she gave the baby up for adoption, but she didn't pry enough to know for sure. It really wasn't her, or anybody else's, business to know.

"Good, me too." Rachel returned the blonde's smile with renewed determination to become just as close as they were those many years ago. If not closer. Rachel was very adamant in going for what she set her mind to. That was the main reason for her getting into NYADA. She would not let Carmen Tibideaux say no. She applied, emailed her multiple times, and sent multiple audition tapes before she heard back from the magnificent woman.

"So, if we're gonna get up early, I think I want to hit the hay. Do we know where everyone's sleeping?" Finn asked. Rachel looked at the boy, then to the sleeping Latina swallowed up in the blankets of the front bed. Brittany's head poked out from the same blankets, intrigued.

"I guess the front bed is taken." Quinn stated, nobody disputed that fact. It would just be easier to let sleeping Skanks lie.

"Well, I call the back bed" Finn stated, heading back to claim it.

"Bro. Let the ladies take it." Puck spoke up, holding onto Finn's shoulder. The former boy looked like he was going to protest, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Such a gentleman." Quinn said sarcastically as she moved past Finn to the bed in the back of the bus. Finn just plopped down on the couch, dragging the fuzzy blanket over his body. Rachel followed after Quinn, thanking Noah on the way. He just winked in return.

"I swear to God, if you cop a feel while I'm asleep, I'll walk home." Quinn said as Rachel pulled the duvet off her side getting in the mess of blankets.

"As if. Besides, you'd probably make it back there in half the time it took us to get here." Rachel stated, turning away from Quinn as much as she didn't want to. Quinn did the same, taking some of the blanket with her.

"Stop being a blanket hog!" Rachel complained in a hard whisper.

"I wouldn't have to hog the blankets if you you'd stay on your own side and stop trying to cuddle up to my ass!" Quinn whispered right back.

"Will you guys just stop arguing, some of us are actually trying to sleep. You guys both have fine asses." Puck interjected between the two sets of huffs and glares into the darkness.

The next day, Santana was woken up at the ass crack of dawn and not by choice. First, there was the sun factor shining through every single window in the bus. Then, there were the birds, the stupid animals wouldn't shut up. She looked at her cellphone, it was barely eight in the morning. She didn't see how she'd be getting any more sleep this morning, so she decided to go venture into the the unknown gas station for food and maybe she'd bring some back for the rest of the crew. She slowly and quietly got up out of the bed, being careful to not stir Brittany too much. All she really had to do was lift her arm from around her abdomen. She looked at the sleeping beauty in her bed. _God, I love this girl._

Turns out the gas station wasn't so bad. They actually had a mini restaurant located near the back that made sandwiches and pizza. Santana ordered a large breakfast pizza with extra bacon. While she waited she picked up a few chocolate milks, a strawberry milk for Brittany, some bottles of water and an organic apple orange juice for Rachel. Shit. Rachel couldn't eat the breakfast pizza. What could she buy Rachel that didn't have any good stuff in it? Oatmeal!

"Excuse me, sir?" Santana waved to get the attention of the man currently making her pizza. His head popped up from the back station.

"Yes, miss?"

"Do you guys have oatmeal?" She really hoped they did. The guy's face dropped.

"I'm sorry, no." Damn it. Santana wandered around the store, determined to bring something for the midget to eat. She went from the cooler sections to the dry snacks section. Perusing the labels of some nuts, she picked out a medium sized pack of trail mix sans M&Ms, sadly. She went to the tall open fridges, they held cold sandwiches prepackaged, salads and yogurt. Yogurt! She inspected the yogurt section and low and behold she found one brand of dairy free yogurt. She picked it up, grabbing a pack of Emerald All-Natural Almonds on the way to the register. As she paid for the pizza and the other items she picked up, she thanked the cashier for his help. She also left him a five dollar tip because hey she was in a good mood.

"Get up, bitches! Snix got some breakfast!" She hollered as she kicked open the bus doors. When she entered she noticed almost everyone was awake, but had yet to move from their spots. And a certain blonde ex cheerleader's head was snuggled into the side of a certain brunette. She eyed Quinn who caught her gaze from her current spot.

"Whatcha bring the Puckster? I'm fucking starving!" Puck was the first to move from his spot, his hunger weighing more than his laziness. Santana handed him the bag of drinks, freeing up one of her hands.

"Breakfast pizza!" She opened the pizza box letting the aroma of the bacon, eggs, and cheese permeate the bus. This got Finn and Quinn's attention too. Puck was already grabbing a slice, going for a second one, but Santana slapped his hand away.

"Save some for the rest of us, cerdo!"

"Do I smell bacon?" Quinn slowly rose from her spot, reluctantly. She wanted to stay there forever, but her stomach wouldn't allow her to miss out on bacon. It was her weakness. _One of them._ She thought looking back to the bed as Rachel too started to wake up.

" _Extra_ bacon in fact." Quinn rushed over to the Latina, grabbing a slice.

"Fuck ya, bacon." Santana just laughed at her friend. She handed a slice to the blonde in her bed. She gave Finn the box with the remaining pieces of pizza after grabbing a slice for herself. Puck hopped from his seat to the front to grab another slice. He was pushed aside by Quinn who got there first, smirking at the punk. He just shook his head, letting her grab the biggest one there, taking the second largest.

Santana just smiled at her friends' antics. She missed these people more than she thought. She took a few bites of her slice of pizza, just watching her friends interact with each other. She was brought out of her serene thoughts when Rachel sat down across from her, silently slipping her shoes on.

"What's wrong, Shorty?" Rachel looked up, sullen.

"Nothing, just gonna venture out to see if this food establishment has something that will sustain me for a morning meal." Santana just smiled.

"Well, I mean, you could that or you could just try what I tracked down for you. If you wanna." Santana held up the bag with Rachel's Organic apple juice, dairy-free yogurt, chocolate-free trail mix, and Emerald All-Natural Almonds. Rachel's eyes lit up. She grabbed the bag, peeking in. She then did something that nobody would expect nor dare to do (aside from Brittany), she hugged the former Skank. It was so brief that the Latina didn't have time to react or push her off. After the fact, Rachel just opened up her yogurt and dug into her almonds.

"What are you guys looking at? Eat!" Santana bit into her pizza, smile apparent.

It was around noon when the gang arrived at the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo. Seeing as it was noon on a school day (McKinley Seniors graduated a week before the school district actually let out for summer vacation), the line wasn't that long, only a few stragglers. They got their bracelets and headed in.

"Where would you like to go first?" Santana asked Brittany whose eyes were travelling everywhere.

"How about we follow the directions on the park map?" Rachel suggested as she unfolded it, seeing how truly big the zoo was. Brittany turned her attention from the animals to Rachel.

"Sure! Can I hold the map?" Rachel just smiled, gladly handing over the map over to the blonde.

"Go for it, Britt. Lead the way!" Rachel extended her hand, trying to motion the tall blonde to go ahead of her, but instead Brittany grabbed her hand, running toward the first enclosure: Kangaroos. Surprised, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand who in turn grabbed Santana's. All of the girls were being dragged by their excited friend. The boys had to jog to catch up, all involved were laughing. They hadn't felt this free in a while.

It took them a few hours, two and half to be exact, but they had seen them all. Every single last animal in the park. From giraffes, elephants and zebras to lions, tigers and multiple species of bears. To say they were exhausted would be an understatement.

"To the gift shop!" Brittany ushered her friends on once again. The line that she pulled had gained Noah and Finn, who grudgingly agreed to hold hands after the girls lost them for a half hour in between the peacock and gorilla exhibits.

Once in the gift shop, they all dispersed. Brittany followed by Santana went to the hats that looked like animals. Quinn went toward the shot glasses, mugs and pens, while Rachel went to the postcards on the other side. All the while Puck and Finn were subtly and not so subtly stalking a shop girl with a nice ass.

"Have you taken up drinking?" Rachel asked Quinn as she had a faded green shot glass with the zoo's logo on the front.

"Ya, 'cause that ended so well the last time. No, I just thought I'd get my mom something that she wouldn't toss in the closet the second I go off to college." She set the shot glass down.

"You looking for one for your dads?" Quinn motioned to the postcard rack, going to the other side next to Rachel.

"Ya, I just don't know which one." She gave the shelf a spin.

"Quinn!" Brittany hollered from the other side of the shop, causing Quinn and Rachel to head over immediately so she wouldn't cause a ruckus.

"I found the perfect sweatshirt for you, Quinn!" Brittany said, turning around with the sweatshirt in question. Rachel had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. It was an orange-ish brown color base with the tummy being a lighter cream color, but the really awesome feature of the sweatshirt was the hood. It was lined with fur like a lion's mane and ears on the top. Quinn looked at the thing with a straight face, she was even able to keep her perfectly shaped eyebrow from rising all the way off her forehead.

"You wanna know the best part?!" Brittany asked, oblivious to all of the others emotions.

"It really makes the sweatshirt, Q." Santana piped in, Brittany nodded, turning the sweatshirt around.

"It has a tail!" She exclaimed as she wiggles the fuzzy-tipped tail.

"It is indeed unique, Brittany." Rachel spoke up, still biting her lip.

"Don't worry, Rach, I have picked out one for everyone. You included!" She handed Quinn her lion sweatshirt, grabbing the next one in the pile of clothing that Rachel had yet to notice Santana struggling with. She was totally whipped already.

"Yours is a black panther! So, it matches Quinn's but black. Put them on guys! I already paid for them!" Quinn and Rachel unenthusiastically put the garments on, flipping the hoods up.

"Awe, look at the two kittens. Cute as buttons, guys." Noah commented as he and Finn joined back with the group. The pair just glared at him and Finn as the latter burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, Finny, she's got one for you too." Santana handed him a bright orange on with a white tummy, the hood only had orange pointy ears on top. The tail, though, was the fluffiest one out of all of them.

"A fox? Hmm, I like it." Finn decided as he pulled his zipper up.

"Don't let it go to your head, it was the only one that would fit your freakishly long torso."

"And for Noah, a bull!" Brittany handed him the dark brown one, with horns on the top of the hood.

"You know, it could be worse." Noah zipped his up, pulling his hood to his head. He decided to use his horns to mess with Rachel. She just punched him in the gut.

"Dang, kitty's got claws."

"What did you choose for you and San, Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"For myself, I got a polar bear." Brittany slipped on her white fuzzy sweatshirt, hood up like the others.

"And Santana?" Quinn looked at the Latina pointedly. The girl sighed before putting on her own sweatshirt, Brittany took the liberty of putting the hood up.

"Isn't it great?!" The rest of the group couldn't contain themselves, they laughed.

"I was right. It could be worse." Noah commented between breaths.

"I think I recall this hair style from last night." Quinn took a few deep breaths, calming herself. The Latina was currently wearing a chimpanzee sweatshirt, fuzzy brown fur on the hood, big ears included.

"I think it's cute." Brittany quietly spoke up.

"Very." Finn commented from behind his hand. Santana glared at the lanky boy.

"Okay, well, now it's time for the momento! Pictures!" Brittany headed off to the corner of the store where a mini photography studio was set up. The others followed.

"So, normally I'd ask if any of you would like to wear funny props, but I see you guys have that covered." Remarked the photographer when the group settled in the square behind the camera. Everyone with the exception of Brittany gave the photographer a dirty look.

"Just take the picture, will ya?" Santana demanded.

"Okay, everyone get closer together." They did, everyone had their arms around each other in order from left to right: Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Puck. Everyone had real smiles on. Moment captured.

"Okay, funny one now, guys!" Everyone, still connected made funny faces, tongues stuck out, eyes sideways, lips puckered, biceps flexed.

"Great job! Now how many copies would you like and would you like any other things, magnets, cups, shirts or postcards?" The man asked as he went to his laptop.

"Six copies and one postcard, please," Rachel informed him.

* * *

Author's Note:

End Couples: Faberry, Brittana, Klaine (Makes a appearance), Finn+OC, Puck+OC,OC,OC xD , Plus a few more brief cameos..

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Life has a way of kicking people in the butt, myself included. Also, sorry to those people who will stop reading because of the end couples. I hope you give this story a shot regardless. :)

One thing: To the person who commented that Rachel drove to school and then in a later chapter says she doesn't have a license, disregard that later chapter, that was me writing late a night and not reading the earlier chapters before writing. Sorry, She does have her license. Just FYI!

Just so y'all know, it's so hard writing a summer fic and it being so close to Christmas time. Gah I just want some Faberry Christmas cuteness! Maybe a one shot? Hmm. ;)

Hope you liked this chapter! Comment, maybe? :D

~ Paige ~


End file.
